


Temporary Fix [Smut]

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Based on their song Temporary Fix.Harry Styles is tired of being set up with blind dates. Just as he's about to head home one night from another failed attempt, he locks eyes with Louis Tomlinson. Things only get steamy from that point on.





	Temporary Fix [Smut]

“Another blind date didn’t go so well, Haz?” Niall asked his best friend.

Harry groaned and gratefully accepted the beer Niall had poured for him. He took a big sip and shut his eyes. Shit, that tasted good.  “I need to stop bringing my blind dates here because you’re always working, so you’ll know if it fails.”

“But then who would give you free beer after your date fails?” Niall smirked.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He had been set up on yet _another_ blind date, by Liam this time. It was always either Liam or Zayn setting him up with someone. It was constantly harder for Harry to have a successful blind date because he was gay. A gay man in his mid-20s. . . it was pretty slim pickings. Half the time they didn’t even bother to show up, or even worse, they would be too handsy or creepy. That night, he was stood up for his second time that week.

“I wish they would just stop setting me up with people,” Harry groaned, complaining to his Irish friend. “What if I’m okay being single? Have they ever thought of that?”

“Why don’t you tell them that?”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair and shook his head. Niall didn’t even know the _half_ of it. Ever since his fifth time being stood up, he’s begged and begged Liam and Zayn to stop, but they don’t listen. They set the blind date up anyways and Harry doesn’t want to be _that_ guy who doesn’t show up. So he does every single time, even if half the time, _his_ dates don’t even bother to show up.

Harry looked down at his drink and noticed it was empty. He pouted and gave Niall a pleading look. Niall rolled his eyes and looked in the back to make sure the manager wasn’t watching. Once he knew he was in the clear, he quickly topped up his beer and Harry mouthed ‘thank you’. Niall snorted and said, “That’s your last one Haz. If you want more, you’ll have to pay like everyone else.”

“Well then start my tab,” Harry smiled sheepishly. “I’m getting drunk tonight.”

He ordered two more beers and three tequila shots. Niall seemed concerned but punched in the orders nonetheless. Harry downed two tequila shots – giving one to Niall so they can do a shot together – in less than a minute. He then started one of his two beers. Halfway through the first one, he started to feel a bit tipsy. He looked at Niall and smiled sheepishly. Niall shook his head; knowing that face all too well.

“You’re cut off Styles.”

“You’re no fun,” Harry whined, pouting.

“Enjoy that last beer and a half, because that’s it for tonight.”

Unfortunately for Harry, the bar started getting busy so Niall had to go take care of other customers. Harry just sipped his beer and looked around the bar. A lot of people were together in groups; just laughing and chatting the night away. Harry had never felt more alone. He downed the rest of his first beer and immediately started on the second one. He was still scanning the room when he noticed something. . . or rather, someone.

There he was. A man who had perfectly tan skin, soft brown hair that went slightly past his ears; covering his forehead as well, delightful light blue eyes, and a killer smile. He had a bit of stubble on his face and it was groomed to perfection. Harry licked his lips and kept drinking his beer; not taking his eyes off this man for one second. Harry felt excited, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

However, that didn’t last long as a girl slithered her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She had long wavy brown hair that went down past her shoulders; had a matching caramel tan, soft brown eyes and a small smile. . . her eyebrows could have used some work. Nonetheless she was gorgeous, of course. Harry rolled his eyes and chugged the rest of his beer. Just as he finished, he planned on leaving. He might as well have gone back home and maybe watched an episode or two of whatever was on TV. Basically what he did every night.

He looked at the handsome man one more time as if to say a mental goodbye, when their eyes locked. Harry was shocked; had he noticed him as well? Suddenly, this man’s body language changed entirely. He continued to stare at Harry and even smiled softly. Harry knew exactly how he was feeling. The man turned his attention towards his lady-friend, who was huffing because he wasn’t listening earlier.

Once she was finished with her rant, the man turned back to Harry and smiled miserably. She kept on talking, but he was no longer listening. Harry felt bad for this man; he clearly wasn’t happy in that relationship, or whatever the hell was going on there. Although they were standing side by side, Harry had an inkling that she had absolutely _no clue_ what that man liked.

∞

“Louis, let’s go back to my place,” Eleanor purred.

She had been sexually frustrated all day. She wanted her boyfriend to have his way with her. They hadn’t had sex in a couple of months and Eleanor was getting irritated by this. She was human after all; she had needs!

“Let’s just make a quick stop at this bar,” Louis suggested.

He was driving around after they had their late dinner reservation. He knew that if they went home right away, he would be forced to have sex with her, and that’s something he did _not_ want to do. He knew that if they went to a pub, Eleanor would end up drinking and become too tired to have sex. Eleanor, on the other hand, thought they could both get drunk at the bar and end up having drunk sex later that night; which meant she was happy to make the quick stop. Once they got there, they were immediately sat down at a table. The waitress came over and took their orders; Eleanor ordering a double vodka soda, while Louis ordered a whisky sour.

Their drinks came momentarily and Eleanor began chugging her drink down, while Louis nursed his. Halfway through, she was already slurring her words. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed; she was such a lightweight. She began going on about all the dirty things she wanted Louis to do to her, but Louis drowned it out. He began looking around the bar and spotted someone who was staring right at him first. That caught Louis’s attention right away. Louis sucked in a lot of air and felt his cheeks flush for a few seconds. This man was bloody gorgeous. He had soft brown curls that accentuated his face perfectly; these heart-skipping green eyes that Louis could stare at all day, and that smile. . . that gorgeous smiles accompanied with God-like dimples. Jesus Christ, those dimples. . . Louis couldn’t stop staring.

His first thought was how he could see this man waking up in Louis’s t-shirt the next morning. Suddenly, that was all Louis wanted. Next thing he knew, he ordered Eleanor another double vodka shot and hoped that would be the end of their night, and the _start_ of Louis and the man with the curly hair’s night.

∞

Next thing Harry knew, he woke up in his bed; alone. He had a _massive_ headache. He groaned and held his head in his hands. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a shirt. That’s weird. . . Harry _never_ wore a shirt to bed. What was even weirder was the fact that this was not his shirt. He didn’t own any shirts with stripes on them. That’s when he noticed the note on the desk. It said:

**Thanks for last night – I had a great time. Call me when you’re lonely or when you can’t sleep and we’ll figure something fun to do instead ;)  
\- Louis xx **

Underneath Louis’s name, was his phone number. Harry looked at the note and reread it seven different times. How much had he drank last night? Why couldn’t he remember anything? Who was this Louis, and what did they do last night? Suddenly. . . all the midnight memories came flooding back.

_Harry got up and started to leave the bar when he bumped into someone. He mumbled an apology and was about to be on his way when he realized who it was; the hot guy he kept staring at. . . only now, he was alone._

_Harry seemed confused and started looking around for her. The smaller boy chuckled and said softly, “I sent her home. I’m Louis.”_

_Louis kept staring into Harry’s eyes and he gulped. What was happening? Why was he getting all sweaty, had they turned up the heat in here? Then again, it was August it could explain the heat. Harry felt beads of sweat gather above his lip._

_“Harry.”_

_Louis nodded and smiled. He waited for Harry to speak, but frowned when he didn’t. He decided to take the reins instead. He leaned in until his lips were practically pressed against Harry’s ears. He licked his lips and whispered seductively, “Are you going to invite me to your place or not?”_

_“M-my place?” Harry stuttered. It was all too much for Harry. He could feel his jeans tighten up with every new second that Louis kept his lips by Harry’s ear. He pulled his shirt away from his sticky skin to get some cool air; maybe that would help. “W-why?”_

_Louis pulled away from his ear and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Louis looked at him up and down and stopped at his crotch; noticing a familiar bump. He bit down on his bottom lip before slowly darting his eyes back up to Harry’s. He took a few steps closer to him; closing the gap between them. He didn’t stop until he was pressed against him; Harry’s boner touching Louis’s stomach. Harry gasped at the contact and Louis smirked, twirling one of the taller boy’s curls with his index finger._

_“Your body is saying everything right now, Harry; I don’t need to read your mind.”_

_That was enough to push Harry over. He grabbed Louis by his grey sweater and pressed his lips against his. Louis didn’t hesitate for one single second. He kissed him back immediately and tangled his hands into Harry’s mop of brown curls. The lights at the bar were still well-lit, causing anyone to be able to see them. A few people were watching them make out in public; shocked by the display. Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, causing Harry to moan against the kiss._

_“Taxi,” Louis mumbled breathlessly between kisses. “Now.”_

_Harry nodded and they both ran outside. Harry could feel Louis’s lips on his neck while he hailed for a taxi. Thankfully, one came right away and Harry hopped in first. Louis went in afterwards on the same side, and instead, just climbed over Harry to get to the available seat. Harry quickly said his address and added, “Every red light you run, you get ten extra dollars.”_

_The cabbie nodded and stepped on it. Harry couldn’t wait until he got to his place. He was too drunk and frankly, he would probably never see this cab driver again. He turned to Louis and pressed his lips against his once more. Louis smiled against his lips for a quick second before kissing him back with intensity. He unclicked his seatbelt and closed the space between them. Harry undid his as well – while still kissing Louis – and ran his hands down Louis’s chest over his shirt. Louis wasted no time whatsoever and placed his left hand on Harry’s bulge._

_“We’re here.”_

_Harry paid the man and quickly got out of the car. Louis followed and they ran inside Harry’s condo complex. He repeatedly pressed the ‘up’ button for the elevator while Louis continued to make out with his neck. At this point, Harry had two huge hickeys on the left side of his neck, just a few inches apart. Louis licked over his love bites and Harry groaned, feeling his cock lurch in his pants._

_The elevator opened and Louis pushed him in once he noticed they were alone, pressing him against the elevator wall. Harry barely had any time to click his appropriate floor number when Louis spread the taller boy’s legs apart and pressed his entire body against him._

_“You’re so hot,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck. “I’m going to do dirty things to you tonight Harry. Things I’ve never done before.”_

_Harry was so drunk that he didn’t even care that he was helping this man cheat. All he cared about was the sexual chemistry between them and the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in over three months. Harry had managed to slip his hands under Louis’s pants when the elevator dinged. Harry hungrily grabbed Louis by the edge of his shirt and dragged him to his door. He fumbled for his keys and Louis smirked. He grabbed Harry’s ass and whispered, “So eager for me to have my way with you.”_

_Harry let out an involuntary moan and finally found the correct key. He shakily got it in the lock and turned in; opening the door. He quickly shuffled in, Louis following right behind him with his hand still on Harry’s ass. Harry slammed the door shut and dropped his keys on the ground. Louis pushed him against a wall and started roaming his hands **everywhere**. He could feel Louis’s hardness press against his thigh and he practically passed out. This was all so hot; Harry could feel precum leaking in his boxers._

_“Take off your shirt now.”_

_Harry quickly followed Louis’s command and yanked it off, dishevelling his curls. He looked hungrily into Louis’s eyes and Louis smiled, looking at Harry’s messy hair. He ran his fingertips up and down Harry’s chest as he stared at the messy curls. “Your hair’s going to look even messier after I’m finished fucking you.”_

_Harry moaned and Louis grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed he had seen in the corner of his eyes. Harry eagerly followed, practically drooling from lust. Louis pushed him down on the bed and quickly sat on top of him; putting his legs on either side. He started grinding against Harry’s lap and kissed down his chest._

_“Louis,” Harry moaned, shutting his eyes._

_“Did I say you could speak?” Louis asked, pulling away and shooting his eyes up to Harry’s, who quickly shook his head ‘no’._

_Louis smirked; he liked being in control. “That’s what I thought,” he said huskily. “Tonight you’re following **my** orders. **I’m** in charge. Who’s in charge, baby?”_

_“You are,” Harry whimpered._

_Louis nodded. “That’s right handsome, now, undress me.” Harry shakily took off Louis’s sweater, revealing a striped shirt. He took that off as well and just stared in awe at Louis’s chest. It was perfectly golden and revealed a couple tattoos. Harry practically drooled at the sight; so much so that he stopped undressing Louis. Louis cleared his throat and Harry looked back up at him._

_“You’re not very good at following orders are you?” Louis growled in a low voice. “We’ll change that soon. By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to be my perfect little submissive slut, isn’t that right baby?”_

_Harry nodded and fumbled with Louis’s jeans. Louis stood up so Harry could have easier access. Once he undid the buttons, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down in one quick motion. Louis looked down and noticed Harry’s pants were still on. He looked up and gave him this look, which Harry knew right away to take off his pants. Suddenly, they were both just standing in their boxers; breathing heavily. Louis noticed the wet stains on the taller boy’s boxers and grinned deviously._

_“So much cum and we haven’t even started,” Louis hummed. “I like your style, Harry.” He looked down at his boxers. “Unfortunately, I don’t like your boxers. They need to go.”_

_Harry quickly took them off, his hard cock slapping up against his stomach. Louis looked down and admired its beauty. “Well, well, well, look who has a mighty fine cock, hmm? Do you masturbate often Harry?”_

_He nodded quickly, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. Louis’s corners of his mouth twitched up and he was eating this up. He loved how vulnerable Harry was in his presence. “Well tonight, you’re not allowed to touch your dick. Repeat after me: I will not touch my cock.”_

_Harry whined and Louis glared at him. He ran a hand through his curls and sighed. He shut his eyes and muttered barely over a whisper, “I will not touch my cock.”_

_Louis grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry’s ear once more. He nibbled softly at the lobe and growled, “That’s a good boy.”_

_Harry felt like he was going to explode any minute. There was so much sexual tension; he couldn’t stand it. He felt precum drip down the head of his cock and he whimpered. He noticed Louis still had his boxers on and said breathlessly, “Take off your boxers.”_

_“What did you just say?”_

_He stared at Harry with such intensity that he immediately regretted what he said. Louis is in control; no one else, he had to remind himself. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “Please?”_

_“Let me repeat myself,” Louis whispered against his ear. He grabbed Harry’s cock with one hand, slowly stroking him up and down. Harry’s eyes shut and he was practically shaking. “What. Did. You. Say.”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“That’s right,” Louis smirked and pulled away from his face. He kept on stroking Harry’s cock, feeling Harry writhe against him. A bit of precum got on his index finger and he quickly stopped, making Harry whimper. Louis lifted his finger to Harry’s mouth and looked into his eyes. “Suck.”_

_Harry nodded quickly and sucked Louis’s index finger; sucking off his own precum. Louis was so turned on from watching Harry do this and he couldn’t take the tension anymore. He used his other hand to get out of his boxers and revealed his matching hard cock. Harry began to look down but Louis lifted his chin with his free hand._

_“Eyes on me, baby.”_

_Harry locked eyes with Louis and the older boy slowly pulled his finger out of Harry’s warm mouth. He could only **imagine** what it would feel like with his cock inside that pretty little mouth. Louis let out an involuntary moan and cursed himself. He had to stay in control. _

_“You want to see my cock Harry?” Louis teased. “Do you?” Harry nodded quickly, opening his mouth to speak but closing it. “How about you look at it while you suck me off, hmm? How does that sound?”_

_Louis didn’t have to tell Harry twice. Within a blink of an eye, Harry was on his knees with Louis’s cock right up against his face. Harry grabbed his cock with his monstrous hand and started pumping ever so slightly. Louis shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment. He felt a tongue lick around the head of his cock and an amused smile appeared on his face. Apparently Harry knew how to tease as well._

_After swirling his tongue around for a couple turns, he slowly took Louis’s cock into his hot, warm, mouth. Louis moaned loudly and gripped Harry’s curls tightly with his hands. Harry started slowly bobbing up and down, sucking on Louis’s shaft. The older boy couldn’t stop himself; he was enjoying it too much. While gripping Harry’s luscious brown curls, he started forcing Harry to go deeper by pushing his head towards his cock. Harry gagged a bit and Louis felt like he could cum right there._

_“How does my cock feel in your mouth, baby?” Louis purred._

_Harry mumbled something but since his mouth was preoccupied, it just sounded like a jumble of words. Louis smirked and started jutting his hips. He could feel himself getting close; Harry was so good at sucking cock. Louis had not expected it._

_“Mmm you’re doing such a good job,” Louis encouraged, his eyes fluttering open. “Don’t stop. Keep going. I’m getting close. Do you want me to cum in your pretty little mouth?”_

_Harry looked up into Louis’s eyes while sucking him off. He barely had any time to nod before Louis groaned and came; shooting hot spurts down Harry’s throat. The curly boy swallowed it all with ease and slowly took Louis’s cock out of his mouth, licking his lips. Louis groaned and smiled softly. “Mmm, you made me feel so good Harry. How about I make you feel good?”_

_“P-please,” Harry stammered, wanting it so bad._

_Louis chuckled as Harry stood up, his knees wobbling. He kissed his jawline, slowly making his way down his neck. “You’re such a cockslut, aren’t you?” Louis mumbled against his hot skin. “Just begging for it.”_

_“Louis,” Harry moaned. “Please.”_

_Louis looked down and noticed how much precum was actually leaking out. Harry’s cock was practically glistening in it. Louis pushed Harry down on the bed again and slapped his ass. Harry moaned in shock and bit down on his bottom lip._

_“Turn over,” Louis commanded._

_Harry went on his hands and knees and Louis sat down near his ass. He looked at the nightstand and noticed the tube of lube just sitting there, nonchalantly. Louis chuckled and grabbed it, taking off the lid. “Lube right on the nightstand hmm? Had a feeling you were going to get lucky tonight, did you?”_

_Harry didn’t answer; he knew better than to answer. Louis smirked and appreciated the fact that Harry finally understood. He squeezed some lube onto his two fingers and rubbed it in, preparing himself for Harry’s ass. He used his index finger to circle around Harry’s hole. The younger boy moaned and gripped the sheets. He needed it; bad._

_Louis could tell just how bad and decided not to tease anymore. Instead, he shoved two fingers inside of Harry’s ass without warning. Harry groaned loudly, pressing his ass out. Louis shook his head and tsked, “Why did I have a feeling two fingers would be no issue for you? Such a hungry cockslut, Harry.”_

_Harry was so close already. He had never been properly teased like this. Louis’s fingers went deeper and Harry moaned again. He couldn’t take all the pleasure, it was too much. Waves of pleasure kept shooting up his entire body and he started getting sweaty. Since when had his room become so hot?_

_“I’m c-close,” Harry warned, shutting his eyes._

_“No, you’re not.”_

_“B-but–”_

_“You don’t cum until I say you cum, got it?”_

_Harry nodded, but Louis didn’t see. “Got it?” he repeated; his voice slightly louder._

_“Yes master,” Harry whimpered._

_Louis pulled his fingers out and Harry whined. He kept thrusting his ass forward, wanting more. Louis smirked and said slowly, “I liked hearing that. Say it again.”_

_“P-please master,” Harry writhed._

_“Please what?” Louis pressed._

_“Put your fingers back in.” Louis didn’t wait another second. He pressed his lubed fingers back inside Harry’s tight ass, which caused the younger boy to moan right away. Louis started scissoring his fingers inside of Harry’s ass and the curly boy could barely handle it. Louis noticed his hand moving and said in a booming voice, “Don’t even **think** about touching yourself.”_

_Harry miserably put his hand back down. Louis kept fingering his asshole and he could tell Harry was close. He was visibly shaking and moaning uncontrollably. Louis felt bad for him. . . for a second. “When I tell you to, I want you to cum, okay?”_

_“Yesss,” Harry moaned._

_Louis kept on scissoring and Harry could barely take it. He was so close and was surprised he hadn’t cum accidentally yet. He had no idea he had so much control, or better how, how much control Louis had over him; even if it was just for that night. Louis went even deeper and hit his prostate. “Cum.”_

_Harry groaned loudly and came all over his mattress. Louis slowly pulled his fingers out, causing Harry to yelp at the feeling. Harry turned around and laid down on the bed, making sure not to lie down where he came. His chest kept rising and falling; his dick still hard. Louis smirked and laid down beside him, breathing gently. He turned towards Harry and smiled._

_“Next time, I’ll make sure to bring handcuffs,” Louis said softly, gently pecking Harry’s lips._

_“Next time?!”_

Louis hadn’t heard back from Harry since that night. Exactly a week had gone by since then. He would be constantly checking his phone to see if a new number showed up. That night, when Louis got home, he masturbated and came for the second time that night. He knew that if he ever heard back – he _prayed_ that he would hear back – he was going to cum inside his ass next time. Just thinking of that scene playing got Louis all hot and bothered.

The next morning, Eleanor called and complained about the lack of sex that night. Louis did everything in his power not to laugh. No wonder he didn’t want to have sex with her; he wasn’t into her like he was into Harry. He knew he was going to have to break it off sooner or later. There was no future there, but with Harry. . . who knows?

His phone buzzed and he quickly looked at it. He frowned when he saw it was just Eleanor texting him. He threw his phone on the bed and groaned, putting his face into his pillow. He just wanted to see Harry again. That’s all he wanted.

∞

Two weeks after that night, Harry found himself unable to sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. Something was on his mind. . . or, _someone_. He grabbed his phone and looked at Louis’s phone number. He had looked at his contact name so often; he had memorized the son of a bitch. Had he contacted him once?

No.

He was too afraid. He enjoyed it so much, maybe even a little _too_ much. He knew that if he were to see Louis again, he would end up wanting more and more until he fell in love with him. Louis had a girlfriend, so Harry remembered the next morning when his thoughts weren’t drowning in alcohol, it wasn’t right. Yet, he found himself dialling Louis’s phone number at two-forty-five in the morning.

“Hello?” Louis answered, yawning. He must have been sleeping.

“Hi.”

“Who is this?”

“Harry. . .,” the curly boy mumbled. There was silence over the phone. Harry furrowed his brows and bit on his bottom lip. Was he so nervous all of a sudden? “I–”

“I’m on my way,” Louis said. Harry could hear some shuffling in the background. “Text me your address.”

The phone hung up and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Thirty minutes later, there was a hurried knock at Harry’s door. He went over and opened the door just to be attacked by a horny Louis. Louis immediately pressed his lips hungrily against Harry’s and shut the door behind him with this foot. Harry moaned at the contact and Louis smirked against his lips. “I hope you’re ready for tonight,” he whispered seductively. “Because I’ve been planning this since the morning after I left.”

Harry groaned and he knew it was going to be a long, _pleasurable_ night. Louis kept kissing him and Harry couldn’t stop either. Their hands kept roaming each other’s bodies and Louis could _feel_ Harry growing against him. He wasn’t as patient this time.

“Undress.”

Harry quickly managed to get fully naked. Louis stopped for a moment and admired Harry’s handsome naked self. Although Louis had his own tattoos, he was entranced by Harry’s. . . particularly the butterfly one. He traced the design with his index finger and Harry shivered from the contact. Louis noticed Harry’s cock had formed some precum and the older boy smirked.

“You’re always so eager for me,” Louis growled. “You have such a good cock.”

Harry moaned and began thrusting himself against Louis. Louis pulled away and shook his head, causing Harry to groan sadly. “I don’t want to have your eager cum on my clothes now do I?”

Harry nodded and began undressing him. Louis smacked his ass _hard_ and Harry whimpered. He leaned his face in as close as possible and whispered, “Did I say you can undress me?”

“N-no.”

“You’re lucky I’m so impatient tonight,” Louis huffed, yanking off his shirt. “Or else that shit wouldn’t fly. Next time, there’ll be an even bigger punishment; do I make myself clear baby?”

“Yes master.”

Louis _loved_ hearing those words come out of Harry’s pink pretty lips. He was so turned on that he couldn’t even order Harry to take off his clothes for him; he just did it himself. He just wanted to be inside Harry and fuck him senseless.

Once he was fully naked, Harry’s eyes admired Louis’s cock, and Louis allowed it this time. He waited a few moments before smashing his lips against Harry’s once more. He started kissing intensely, darting their tongues in each other’s mouths. It became too much for Harry too quick and he had to pull away; his cheeks flushing. Louis smirked and pressed a kiss on his shoulder.

“I hope you know I’m not going to be as gentle as I was last time Curly.”

Harry had two thoughts running through his mind in that very moment. First, last time was considered _gentle_?! That made Harry both excited and nervous. He had no clue what was in store for the night, but he couldn’t wait to find out. Second, when did Louis come up with a nickname for Harry? And why did Harry love it already?

“I–”

“Shh,” Louis pressed a finger against Harry’s lips. “Sex first, talk after.”

Louis grabbed Harry by the waist and lifted him up off the ground, throwing him gently down on the bed. He quickly grabbed the lube and started rubbing some all over his aching cock. Harry noticed what was happening and his mouth dropped open. Louis noticed this and smirk, “No baby, we’re not using your mouth this time, you can close your mouth. I have a new hole I want to try out.”

More and more precum spilled out of the head of Harry’s cock and he blushed furiously. He hadn’t been properly fucked in over six months; he couldn’t wait. Louis waited a moment; his dick dripping with lube. He envisioned what would be the best position in his head and then smirked once he figured it out. He grabbed Harry’s hand and helped him off the bed. He then lied down on the bed on his back.

“Sit on top of me.”

Harry got back on the bed and sat on top of Louis. The older boy moved him around and positioned him until he was leaning on the right side of Louis’s chest with his ass right beside Louis’s cock. Louis brought his hand down and slowly guided it against Harry’s hole. Harry shut his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip, trying to breathe properly.

Louis rubbed the head of his cock against Harry’s hole for a few moments; teasing him. Harry groaned and whimpered multiple times, just wanting to feel Louis’s cock inside his tight ass. He knew better than to plead and beg, that would have just made things worse and slow down the process.

“Beg for me to fuck you.”

That took Harry by surprise. Louis was acting so different tonight. He _wanted_ Harry to be needy. Harry blinked a few times before whimpering, “Please fuck me Louis. I need you so bad. I want to feel how big you are. I need your cock.”

Those words were music to Louis’s ears. He slowly guided his dick inside Harry’s ass and Harry froze. Louis didn’t stop to let him adjust, he just kept entering deeper and deeper and deeper. . . until he was fully inside Harry’s ass. Harry’s eyes were crossed from the pleasure and he couldn’t handle it. He felt like he was on the fucking moon.

Louis started thrusting inside him and Harry moaned. Louis kept thrusting without mercy and wrapped his arms around Harry’s thighs, holding him in place. Harry was in such immense pleasure; he loved Louis widening his hole with his big cock.

“Touch yourself Harry,” Louis gasped, groaning from all the pleasure. His asshole was so tight and Louis knew he wasn’t going to last long. He sort of wished there was a mirror on the wall so he could see how pretty Harry looked when getting fucked up the ass. “Play with your pretty cock and cum all over yourself. I want to make you cum.”

Harry began stroking his dick which only made him moan more often. Louis kept thrusting as hard as he could into Harry’s eyes and he shut his eyes, enjoying the pleasure. He hit Harry’s prostate and the curly boy screamed from pleasure. Louis did it again just to make him recreate that scream. He kept hitting Harry’s prostate with every new thrust, wanting to make him cum.

“Louis,” Harry moaned. “Fuck, I. . . oh my god, don’t stop. Please. Shit. Louis. I’m gonna–”

Harry came all over himself and that was enough to push Louis over the edge.  He groaned and did one last thrust; releasing his cum inside Harry’s ass. He left it there for a few moments before slowly pulling it out, his cock _dripping_ in cum. Some of Louis’s cum fell out of Harry’s ass and landed on Louis. For some strange reason, Louis loved it. They stayed like that for a few moments, trying to catch their breath and regain their composure.

Harry slowly crawled off Louis and sat down on the bed; his cheeks flushed. He hated having ‘the talk’, but he had to get it out of the way to protect his feelings. Harry opened his mouth and shut it, not knowing what to say or how to start this. He decided it was just best if he blurted it out.

As Louis was about to head out the door, Harry said, “What are we? I need to know. I’m s-sorry.”

Louis turned back and looked at the heartache displayed all over Harry’s face. He stayed silent for a few moments, thinking on what was appropriate to say. He decided to go with, “We’ll call this what you like.”

With that, Louis left; leaving Harry confused and alone.

∞

It became a regular thing. Every Wednesday at ten PM, Louis would come over to Harry’s place. Soon enough, it was also Mondays, and Fridays, and sometimes even Sundays. They had become addicted to one another; the sex was that damn good. Every time it was over, Harry offered Louis to stay the night, which he always refused. It disappointed Harry, but he understood. This was strictly physical; a mere bootycall. . . or, multiple weekly bootycalls.

They finished up one night on a Tuesday night; Louis having an _awful_ day at work and called Harry to make sure he could come over. He just wanted to see Harry, which would have made him feel better. It was almost becoming a co-dependent situation, which frightened Louis. He hadn’t been that close to anyone ever. It was a scary thought, having to rely on someone else for his happiness. Harry was surprised but said Louis was able to come over anytime; he didn’t need to ask.

Harry took off the towel from his bed – he had learned it was easier to clean towels than clean comforters every week – and started getting ready for bed. While he was cleaning up, Louis just stared at him. He had put his boxers back on, but nothing else. Harry noticed this and stopped cleaning up; the towel still in his hands.

“What’s wrong Lou?”

Louis looked down at the ground and his cheeks flushed. Harry was shocked. He had never seen him be this vulnerable before. He immediately dropped the towel on the ground and made his way over to the shorter boy. Louis sighed and shut his eyes before softly saying, “Can I stay. . . tonight?”

Harry’s corners of his mouth perked up and he practically beamed. He was thrilled! Louis wanted to stay over for the first time since they started a couple months ago. What did this mean? Harry decided not to question it; he couldn’t. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.

“Of course,” he found himself saying. “You’re welcome to stay over anytime.”

Harry picked up the towel and put it in his hamper in the laundry room. When he came back, Louis was already curled up in bed, leaving a generous amount of space left for Harry. He smiled and slowly got in bed as well. Harry turned off the lights and shut his eyes. He could feel Louis shuffling around over and over. He turned over to Louis’s side and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis mumbled, nodding slightly. “I’m just. . . not comfy.”

“Well get comfy,” Harry chuckled.

He turned back around to his usual side when he felt Louis press up against him. Harry immediately froze and didn’t know what to do. His breath hitched and he started panicking. Ever so slowly, long, tan arms wrapped around Harry’s body and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Louis pulled Harry into him and mumbled against Harry’s skin, “Don’t get used to this.”

Harry shook his head and smiled. “Too late.”

Louis couldn’t stop smiling either. This felt so right. Harry being in his arms; being in Harry’s bed. . . together; just _being_ with Harry. It made Louis so happy. Harry yawned loudly. All that sex had made him tired. He slowly closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep.

Right before he did, he felt Louis press his lips against the back of Harry’s neck as he whispered, “Let me be your goodnight.”


End file.
